The Second Life of Ryuzaki
by Miss Yfy
Summary: Carlisle changes L into a vampire when Rem decides to kill him. Happens ten years after Breaking Dawn. Warning: contains spoilers. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** This fanfiction is a rewriting of my old fanfiction _A New Life_. In this first fanfic, the scene you're about to read didn't exist but I thought it would be nice to let readers know how Carlisle got in the task force. I hope you enjoy reading this story.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Death Note_ and the _Twilight_ series are not mine. Only the plot of this fanfiction is mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It had been ten years since the Cullens and Jacob Black had left Forks. They had decided to go to the state of New Hampshire after Bella had lived her first year as a vampire so she could raise her daughter, Renesmee, with Edward and the rest of the family. After a few years, the Cullens decided they wanted to take a long holiday and explore a new place before settling somewhere else more permanently.

This is why they had chosen to go to Japan and rent a house in the countryside near Tokyo. The Cullens only visited the city at night and on cloudy days. However, today was a bright sunny day so they had to stay indoors.

To keep themselves busy, Jasper and Emmett were playing a video game in the living room against each other while Rosalie and Alice were cheering them on.

On the other side of the room, Carlisle was reading a book on medecine and Esme was making plans to renovate a house. Near them, Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee were playing a board game.

For the Cullens, it was a normal and a cheerful day.

Suddenly, Alice froze, her eyes blank as she received a vision. Everybody stared at her.

"Someone's coming here tomorrow", she said. "It's an eldery man. His name is Quillish Wammy".

Edward approached her so he could read her mind. "It's amazing! He's involved in the Kira case with L". He turned to his father. "It's the man you met in London".

"Quillish Wammy? Yes, I remember him", Carlisle replied.

"Who is it, Grandpa?", Nessie asked. Judging by Jacob and her mother's puzzled expression, she wasn't the only one to not know who he was talking about.

"Quillish Wammy was a young man that I met in the fifties. It was when I had to do this trip in London for research purposes. I was walking in the streets at night when I heard a scream. It came from a dark alley nearby. A gang was attacking a man and wanted to steal his briefcase. It looked like it was going to end badly so I intervened and I scared the attackers away with my strenght. Of course, Quillish Wammy saw everything and he was shocked. I couldn't leave him alone in his current state and I reassured him. I told him I wasn't going to hurt him and I introduced myself but I didn't tell him I was a vampire. After he calmed down, he told me his name and I offered to take him back home which he agreed to. We talked along the way. He said he was an inventor and that the briefcase contained plans for an important invention. I mentionned our family and instructed him to never speak to anyone about what he saw for his own safety".

"That's one hell of a story you've got there!", Jacob chuckled.

Emmett laughed. "That's what I said when he got home and told us everything".

"What does he want?", Bella asked Alice.

"He's coming to get Carlisle's help for the Kira case. He is L's assistant and he is afraid that this investigation will end badly for the both of them".

"What else did you see?", Emmett asked eager to know more.

"Well, Quillish Wammy is working under the code name Watari. As you already know, L discovered that Kira lives in Japan and that he only needs a face, as well as a name to kill. He also discovered that he could access the police's database. Then, he asked Japan's police forces to help him. The problem is that members of the task force wanted to quit the police because they feared for their lives so L decided to only work with the most reliable ones. They found out later that Kira could kill with other ways than heart attacks. He also managed to kill every FBI agents that were investigating on him including an ex-agent that had worked with L in the past. Afterwards, the task force spied on several suspects that were followed by these agents. One of them was Light Yagami, the Chief Inspector's son who is also working on the case. He didn't show anything suspicious but L thought he had Kira's profile. He decided to introduce himself to him as L and told him he suspected he was Kira".

"That's a pretty risky move", Japser said. "Thought it must have allowed him to approach Light Yagami".

"Yeah", Alice continued. "But things started to get worse when the Second Kira broadcast messages on Sakura TV. A police officer died. That's when L decided to allow Light on the task force to test him. He was able to deduct that there was a Second Kira. After a while, they received a coded message from this other Kira asking to meet somewhere. Light offered to go with one of the task force member but they didn't find anything. Then, the Second Kira sent another message to say she had found him".

"She?", Nessie asked.

"Yes, I will get to it soon", Alice continued. "Another task force member, Mogi, tracked Light and found out he was seeing a top model, Misa Amane".

"I heard about her", Rosalie said. "She is a Kira supporter, isn't she?"

"Yes. Anyway, L suspected that she was the Second Kira and investigated on her. He found evidence against Misa and arrested her. Light seemed to be upset about this and told L he was afraid he was Kira without knowing it, so he suggested the task force to lock him up. The murders stopped but they started again after a while. That's when Light began to act strangely. He said his idea of being locked up was nonsense and that he wasn't Kira. However, L didn't seemed to be convinced of Light and Misa's innocence so he forbid the task force to tell them anything. They started to get angry about the situation and L suggested the Chief Inspector an idea. He was to take Light and Misa in a car and tell them they had been sentenced to death. Then, he had to park somewhere deserted and tell Light he would shoot him before killing himself. He would shoot a blank bullet. If they were both Kiras, they would be able to kill the Chief, if not, they were most likely innocent. The Chief did what he was told and didn't die".

"So Light and Misa turned out to be innocent?", Jacob wondered.

"That wasn't enough for L. He suggested that Light and Misa remained under watch. Light would be chained to him 24 hours on 24 and Misa would be followed by one of the task member who would pretend to be her manager. They would continue the investigation in a modern building so they would have more means. That's where you come in Carlisle, Watari doesn't know you're a vampire but he knows you are not an ordinary human and he's sure you can do someting to prevent L's death if Kira finds a way to kill him. He's coming to ask you to help the task force as a doctor".

"I never refuse to help anyone if they need it", Carlisle said.

Alice frozed again. Everybody waited for her to talk again. "I just had visions again. In some of them, I saw you working with the task force, but in others, everything just disappears. Just like it does when Jacob is involved in my visions". She turned to her father. "Carlisle, you have to be careful. I can't see how everything will end".

"I'll be careful", he reassured her.

Nevertheless, Esme looked worried. "I am all for you helping Watari and L but I'm worried that Kira might kill you".

"Kira usually kills by heart attack and if he tries anything else, it won't work against me. He also probably doesn't know about vampires so he probably won't have the idea to use fire. Besides, his method of killing might only work on humans".

"I think it's very brave of you", Nessie said.

At the sound of her voice, everybody turned to her.

"Kira doesn't only kill criminals but also innocent people whose only fault is to oppose him. I'd been wishing I could do something ever since he started his murders. It's nice you get to do so".

Nessie added one more thing: "Besides, isn't it cool to get involved in this investigation and getting to know L, the best detective on earth?"

Everybody seemed to agree.

XxXxXxX

"How many more minutes, Alice?", Emmett asked getting impatient.

"Three minutes and twenty seconds".

The Cullens were all waiting in the living room. Emmett and Alice were standing next to each other looking through the window, as she said Watari would be coming by car. As for Carlisle and Esme, they were on the sofa waiting patiently. Near them, Bella and Edward were in the loveseat, while Jacob was sitting on the floor. Rosalie, Nessie and Jasper were waiting on the armchairs.

Finally, a vehicle could be heard. It got nearer and it wasn't long until a black fancy car drove up the lane leading to the Cullen's current home. It parked not too far from the entrance.

Everybody was now looking at the window. An eldery man dressed in a black suit got out of the car. He had the appearance of an old-fashioned English butler and was impeccable. However, he had a worried look on his face. He took a breath and he got rid of it before he headed to the house. He went to the door and rang the bell.

Carlisle went to meet him. The man had aged a lot.

"Hello, Mr Wammy, I was expecting you", Carlisle greeted him.

Watari could not believe his eyes. This man hadn't aged at all since they had met. "Hello", he said quite calmly for the situation. "I was sure I could find you here Doctor Cullen. It seems you do remember me after all this time".

"Yes, I remember. Please come in, we have a lot to say to each other".

Carlisle closed the door behind Watari and led him to the living room.

Just before they reached their destination, Watari spoke: "You said you were expecting me but I never informed you of my visit".

"Well, as you already know, people of my kind have strength and speed but some of them also have special gifts. Two of my sons have powers: Jasper can influence people's moods and Edward can read minds. His wife, Bella, has a shield that allows her to block mental powers. Their daughter, Renesmee, can make you see what she wants to if you touch her. As for my daughter, Alice, she can see the future. Not only did she saw you coming here, she also knows why you are here".

"This is extraordinary!", Watari said amazed. "It could help us for the case".

"You mean the Kira case? Unfortunately, it has limitations but she'll tell you all about it herself", Carlisle informed him just as they came in the living room. "Let me intoduce you to my family. Here is Alice and her husband Japser", he said gesturing to them. "This is Esme, my wife. Over there, you have Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett, Jacob and my granddaughter, Renesmee".

"I see, it's the family you have been talking about. It has grown since we've met". Watari examined them. They, like Carlisle, had pale skin and golden eyes. The exceptions were Renesmee who had brown eyes and Jacob who seemed to be Native American. "Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you. I am Mr Wammy". He then turned to Alice. "So, Miss, may you tell me more about you? Your father said you could see the future".

"Yes, but it's not entirely reliable. The future is not static and changes when people make decisions or change their mind. Sometimes, I have another problem. If somebody who isn't human or, let's say, isn't as the same species as me, becomes involved, I become blind. I've learned to see around these kind of people but it's not perfect. In fact, when I tried to look for anything regarding the Kira case, I wasn't able to see everything. This means that there is something unknown involved".

"That is why I came here", Watari said grimly. "This case is not like any others I have stumbled across. I am going to tell you everything about it...".

The old butler introduced himself as Quillish Wammy, an inventor and the founder of Wammy's House, an orphanage for gifted children he had financed thanks to his inventions. A few years before, he had begun to solve cases with L, who had been one of the children he had taken care of. Then, he told everything about the Kira case to the Cullens, basically what Alice had already told them.

Just as he was about to finish he said: "When L started to investigate the Kira case, I already knew it was more dangerous than the others. He had been taking a lot of risks compared to previous cases. That's when I remembered about my meeting with Carlisle decades ago and how he saved my life. I thought that now I had the means to do so, I could find you".

He paused. "I don't know what you are but I know you are no ordinary humans and that you have abilities that allow you to counteract Kira's acts. That is why I came here for help, not to solve the case itself but to protect L. You see, he is like a son to me and I would never forgive myself if I let anything happen to him".

"How do you want us to help?", Carlisle asked.

"We are going to continue the case in a new building which will allow the task force to have more means to solve the case. L is planning to get two more people on the case to help him so if you accept it, I will introduce you as a doctor. Of course, L does not know who you really are and I will tell him you are one of my trusted friends. He will find it strange but he trusts me. If you accept to help, you will also have to use a fake name like the rest of the team and you must refer to L as Ryuzaki".

"I will help you", Carlisle promised.

Watari looked reassured: "Thank you. I have one more thing to add. In case, Ryuzaki and I were to die despite your efforts, he has two heirs ready to take over at Wammy's House. Their code names are Mello and Near. I want you to help them if they have to replace us".

"I hope it won't come to that but I will do it if necessary", the doctor replied.

XxXxXxX

Light and L were both in Watari's car, driving to the tower. The young detective was in his ususal crouched position and thinking what his butler had told the both of them a few days ago. A young doctor, who was supposedly one of his old friends, had agreed to help the task force in case anybody was hurt. Watari had refused to give L his real name, saying that he would go by the pseudonym of "Carlisle Newton" to protect himself from Kira but he didn't told him anything more, just to trust him.

L didn't like that. Normally, Watari and him never kept anything from each other but he trusted him and had agreed to include Dr Newton in the investigation.

The building came into view and the car went in the underground parking. They had to scan their finger prints and their eyes before they could park. After that, they got through a metal detector and into a big room with computers.

A man in a white coat was standing in front of the big keyborad. When he heard the three men, he turned around and smiled to them.

"Hello, Watari-san", he said with a small British accent, before turning to the two men in cuffs. "And you must be Light-kun and Ryuzaki-kun", he said shaking their hands.

L thought his skin was abnormally cold. He looked at the man. To him, the young doctor wasn't like anybody he had already seen. He had very pale skin and blonde hair. His soft eyes were an unusual gold and had rings under them. Only his clothes seemed normal: a suit and a tie underneath a white coat.

"Hello, Doctor Newton", greeted back Watari before turning to Light and L. "This is the man I've been talking about. I told him what he needed to know and he will be working with us."

"It's an honor to meet you", Light said.

"Yes", L agreed.

"All the pleasure is for me", the doctor replied smiling.

* * *

 _ **Author Note:**_ _This chapter was a bit hard to write for me because I didn't know Watari very much since we don't see him as much as other characters. I hope no one was OOC. If you like the story, please review and tell me what you prefered or what you didn't like so I can improve my writing. Don't hesitate to tell me about vocabulary or grammar mistakes as English is not my mother tongue._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** Here is the second chapter of this fic. Before you read it, I wanted to tell you that I reedited the first chapter a week ago, so you might want to reread it before starting this one. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or Twilight.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Rem was staring at the humans in front of her. They were all upset because the murders had started again. The only ones that remained calm were L and Light who pretented to be on his side. As for Carlisle and Watari, they were nowhere to be seen.

It had been a few days since Higuchi had been killed and that the task force had touched his notebook, allowing them to see her. Now, she could see L's name. Of course, he had asked her questions about the death note but she had only given him vague answers.

The detective hadn't been the only one questionning her. Doctor Carlisle Newton had been interested in the shinigamis and he wanted to discuss the subject with her but Rem had never really answered his questions either. He was clearly a vampire, which of course meant she couldn't see his name or lifespan. At first, Rem had been worried about him, fearing he might hurt Light or Misa without her being able to protect them. The problem was that she couldn't tell them about him because she never had the opportunity to see them alone. Misa wasn't allowed in the building and Light was always with L. As for her, she never wanted to leave the task force without any supervision.

However, Carlisle was not like any vampires. To Rem's surprise, he had golden eyes instead of the traditional red ones his species had. This reminded her something that Jeras had told her one day, something about vampires drinking only animal blood. If this was true, then she didn't need to worry because it meant he wouldn't do anything to Light and Misa if he, like the rest of the task force, thought they were innocent. Moreover, the doctor didn't seem to know anything about shinigamis. To her, he seemed to have been hired for one purpose: to take care of people injured during the case. Besides, it wasn't like he could do anything against her.

No, the doctor wasn't a problem. Her biggest worry lied elsewhere. Misa had regained her memories and was killing again. As proof of that, Rem had seen Misa through the screens the day before. She had lost half of her remaining life span as a result of receiving shinigami eyes through Ryuk. The shinigami knew that L suspected Misa. She would die if she didn't kill him. This was all Light's fault. He had planned to get rid of her by putting Misa in danger.

Rem didn't have a choice. She would do what she had to do even if it cost her life.

XxXxXxX

Outside the building, it was pouring.

Carlisle could hear the hard pounding on the outer walls. However, this wasn't enough to distract him from his thoughts. He was sitting in his office thinking about his long lost friend.

What had striked him the most was how Quillish Wammy had changed over the course of the years, physically and mentally. Back then, when they met each other, his friend was already behaving like a gentleman but now, he was calmer and he had learned to control his emotions. He had also mastered new skills such as using a sniper which had allowed the police forces to catch Higuchi.

More importantly, Quillish Wammy reminded Carlisle of Elizabeth Masen, Edward's mother. She had probably guessed that he wasn't human and that he could save her son. It was the same for his old friend. He knew Carlisle wasn't ordinary and that he had the means to protect L if Kira attempted to harm him.

Carlisle's thoughts drifted from Wammy to the events that had taken place in the last few months. He had been able to make himself useful. When the task force had investigated on a third Kira, Matsuda had wanted to search evidence on Yotsuba by himself but he had put himself in danger. L had to make a plan to save him and Carlisle had taken part in it by driving the ambulance that had taken Aiber away. Then, a few days later, the task force had ambushed Higuchi. Carlisle had gone with Wedy and Soichiro to Sakura TV in case someone got hurt. It had proven to be a good decision when Higuchi shot the Chief.

At last, they had caught him. Everyone thought the case was over until Higuchi died in front of them. It was also this night that they had discovered the death note and had the confirmation of the shinigamis' existence by Rem. The doctor thought these creatures were interesting but also dangerous. When he had touched the death note, he had realized Rem had a strange and faint scent, something he couldn't describe. Carlisle wondered if the shinigami knew he was a vampire. If that was the case, she didn't show it.

Sometimes, he went back to his family to tell them how the investigation went. They had been amazed when he told them about Rem and Alice had finally known why her visions were clouded.

Then, there was the rules of the death note. One of them prevented anybody from destroying it unless they wanted to die while the other one proved Light and Misa innocent. Indeed, if someone used the notebook, they'd have to write another name under thirteen days or face death. If it wasn't for Wammy's story and L's intelligence, Carlisle would have belived these two weren't guilty. Light seemed to have the same morals than his father and he was dead set on catching Kira. As for Misa, even if she had been one of his supporters, she loved Light beyond anything and wanted to help him however she could. Yet, he had seen some strange things about them. For example, Carlisle had surprised Misa fidgeting nervously when they had watched Higuchi supposedly talking to himself through Wedy's cameras. As for Light, he had sometimes caught him sending odd unfriendly looks at Rem or L.

Actually, the detective was even more peculiar with his appearance and mannerisms. Even in his long life, the doctor never met someone like him. This man had solved multiple cases and was talented in more things than any human. However, L also had flaws. He was socially inapt and immature. The detective also seemed ready to do anything to stop criminals even if it meant to take unethical actions. After all, Wammy had told him he hadn't hesitated to ask him to torture Misa. Carlisle had disapproved both of them but he still wanted the two humans to be safe.

At this thought, Carlisle's hand went automatically in his pocket where a needle full of his venom laid. He wondered if turning a victim of the death note before he or she died would work. He knew how Edward had managed to save Bella when her heart had stopped beating. Furthermore, the death note stated that "The human whose name is written in this note shall die". If this sentence was to be taken litterally, it meant that vampires were safe from the notebook's power and that could apply to humans who were being turned since when the venom acted, they were already part vampire.

Carlisle wasn't sure about his theory but he had promised Wammy he would protect L. He had to try.

A call from his office's interphone interrupted his thoughts.

"Doctor Newton?", Watari called.

"Yes?", Carlisle replied.

"Ryuzaki has something important to tell to everyone. May you please go to the main room?"

"Of course. I'll be there in a minute".

The doctor stood up and exited his office.

XxXxXxX

Carlisle entered the main room but Light and Ryuzaki were not here yet. However, there was a lot of commotion between the task force members. Wondering what was happening, he walked to the big screens at the back of the room.

"What is going on?", the doctor asked Soichiro.

"Watari said that L wanted to test the thirteen days rule. He offered a poor country million of dollars in exchange for testing the death note on a prisoner who is about to be executed", the Chief Officer answered scandalized.

"That's awful!", Carlisle said shocked.

The doctor didn't have time to say anything else as the room's doors opened. L came in with Light behind him.

"Ryuzaki, what's the meaning of this?!", Matsuda exclaimed. "You've got the permission from a ruined country to use the notebook in an execution?!"

The detective ignored him and sat down. He took the microphone. "Watari, good job".

"No problem", the old man replied.

"Please begin the arrangements to transport the notebook at once", L ordered.

"Yes".

"Ryuzaki! What's going on?", Light asked worried.

"We're going to test the notebook for real", L answered.

Carlisle, Light and the rest of the investigation team looked at him in shock.

"This is absurd! There's need to do this now", Aizawa argued. "We already know the power of the notebook is real".

"Besides, who's going to write the name?", Matsuda asked. "Once you do, you have to write in it every thirteen days for the rest of your life!"

"The person who will write in the notebook will be somebone who's already been sentenced to die within thirteen days", assured the detective. "We'll do a probationary deal, saying that if they're alive after thirteen days, they'll be removed from death row".

"But people's lives...", Soichiro objected.

"It's just a little further", interrupted L. "If we manage to clarify this, it'll take us straight to the solution".

As the detective said this, a lightning bolt suddenly stroke the building. Two red eyes were piercing L's back. Rem had no choice. She had to do it. Slowly, she went to Watari's computer room.

All at once, the screens turned red and the alarms went off.

"Huh?! W-what's happening?! A power cut?!", Matsuda said in panick.

"Watari?", L asked worried.

Rem watched the old man in front of her collapse. She did it. She wrote one name down. Only one more to go.

Watari was having a heart attack. He knew he only had seconds left. As life was escaping from him, he managed to push a red button. The words "All data deletion" appeared on the main room's screens.

"Watari!", the detective screamed.

Someone said: "All data deletion? What's happening?!"

"I instructed Watari to delete all the data if something were to happen to him", L answered.

"If something were to happen to him?", questionned Aizawa.

"That means...", Carlisle said.

"Don't tell me...", Matsuda worried.

"Where is the shinigami?", L demanded.

"Now that you mention it, I can't see her", the Chief Inspector answered as the rest of the task force wondered the same thing.

Still in Watari's computer room, Rem wrote her last name down.

"She's not here", Mogi yelled.

"What does this mean?", Soichiro snapped.

"Everyone, the shinigami...", L stopped mid sentence. His heart had just stopped. He dropped the spoon he was holding and fell off his chair. Light leaned towards L by reflex but Carlisle was faster. He caught the detective before he hit the floor. L looked at the man holding him. He seemed worried.

Carlisle understood at once what was happening. The detective had only minutes before he died. He had to act fast.

He turned to the other men in the room and yelled. "It's the shinigami! Go find her!"

"The shinigami?!", Matsuda yelled in panick. "But-but...".

Soichiro interrupted him. "Doctor Newton is right. We have to find her before it's too late. Come!"

At once, everybody scattered to look for Rem. Only Light was left in the room. He seemed scared.

He made a move towards L. "Ryuzaki! No!"

"Go!", the doctor ordered. "Leave him to me! You have to find the shinigami before she decides to kill you too!"

Light nodded and ran to help the others. On his way out, a wide grin spread on his face.

Now that everybody was gone, Carlisle could take action. Without hesitation, he got the needle full of venom from his pocket and thrust it through L's heart. He then positionned himself so he could perform cardiac massages on the detective. He pressed his rib cage several times and counted in his head.

"1, 2, 3...".

After a few seconds, the doctor stopped and quickly went to bite L's limbs so the venom could spread better. At each bite, he licked the wounds so they could heal themselves. Then, he repeated the whole process, alternating between cardiac massages and biting.

Carlisle was feeling more desperate as time passed when he heard a faint heart beat coming from the detective. He listened. The heart beat became faster and stronger. The doctor couldn't believe it. He succeeded. He lost no time and left the building at vampire speed with L.

XxXxXxX

Everyone on the task force was looking for Rem. Taking advantage of the commotion, Light went straight to Watari's computer room. He saw a pile of sand with a notebook sticking out of it. Light took it and hid it in his clothes. Then, he quickly got out of the room.

"Everyone! Get over here!", he called to the other task force members.

The three men ran to where Light had called.

"What did you find?", Soichiro asked his son.

"This", the teenager said pointing to the pile of sand.

Curious, the task member gathered around it.

"W-What the hell is this?", Soichiro asked puzzled.

"Sand?", Matsuda replied perplexed.

"What's going on?", the Chief said ignoring him.

"Whatever it is, whatever is going on here... I will advenge Ryuzaki's death", Light murmured. "Solving this case is the only way to bid him farewell. For Watari, and the other victims too... For everyone".

"Light", Soichiro said touched.

"That's right, Light-kun", Aizawa agreed.

"B-But we'll be killed! Isn't that what this has been about?", Matsuda said nervously.

"Matsuda-san, if you're scared of being killed, then I suggest you leave", Light replied bitterly. "This team is composed of men willing to give their lives".

"Erm, well, I guess you're right...", Matsuda said embarrased. "But don't say it like Ryuzaki would, Light-kun".

The teenager turned his back on them and walked away without saying a word.

* * *

 **Author Note:** The third scene is taken out of the 25th episode of Death Note. I've modified it so it would fit the story. The last scene comes from the same episode but it was left almost unchanged.

I know the first two scenes of the chapter don't have much action but they needed to be there so everybody understands what happened with Carlisle in Yotsuba's arc.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Don't hesitate to review if you liked the story.


End file.
